sandry and briar
by pool
Summary: This is longer than my other fic so please r/r if you review they may be more.....Changed the last chapter uploaded the wrong thing
1. Dream

Briar woke up with goose bumps on his skin. He had just had another dream. In the dreams he was running in a forest. The plants were stretching out to greet him. He just kept running. Something was compelling him forward. In the distance there loomed a foreboding castle. He was going straight toward it. All of a sudden a lightning bolt would flash and he would wake up, covers twisted around him. His throat was dry and he decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Once he got down and got his drink he decided to go out into the garden. The plants comforted him. "Briar?'' he jumped at the voice. It was Sandry. She was standing looking at him in a concerned way. ''What are you doing, ''she asked with that same look in her eye. ''Couldn't sleep'' croaked Briar. He had never noticed how tall and pretty Sandry was. She's grown up and I haven't even noticed, he thought to himself. '' Did I wake you?'' he asked her. ''No I was already awake'', she responded. He stepped closer to her. Her creamy skin shone out against the moonlight.  
The breeze blew framing her face with golden hair. He took another bold step and they were close enough to kiss. The wind blew more powerfully. And she leaned forward...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Want more. Well if I get enough reviews...... ::wink wink::  
By the way all the writing in Italics is thoughts  
Well anyway guess I'll see yall later,  
Pool   
  
  
Ps. constructive reviews welcome  
  
  



	2. Morning

Their lips touched and they wrapped their arms around each other. When they came up for breath Briar gasped ''Sandry I've always loved you and I was just afraid to tell you, do you fell the same way about me?'' ''Offcorse I do Briar and I always will'' she answered breathlessly. "Forever?" He asked. "Forever!" she promised. Briar wrapped his arms around her, and lay down under a cadvaci bush. They fell asleep in each other's arms.   
Briar woke up to Little Bear's wet tongue Sandry was already awake, and giggling at Briar. They walked out of Rosethorn's garden hoping she was still asleep.  
Unfortunately she wasn't. She was standing speechless next to the kitchen table.   



	3. Rosethorn

That's not good at all. Thought Briar wathing Rosethorns look of astonishment turn to a scowl.  
"May I ask what you were doing in my garden?'' "Just a morning stroll" said Briar in whar he hoped was a   
winning tone. "Why is the grass under my bush flattened?" she asked Briar didn't have an answer. "Now I'am   
going to foget this whole thing,as long as you promise not to go in my garden again, deal?" she asked. Deal they said in unison  
"Now that that's over let's get some breakfast"   
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"So what's everyones plans for today" asked Lark. "I'am going to Frostpines." said Daja. "Niko is teaching me about cloud structures" said Tris  
"Don't know" mumbled Briar. Lark and I are going to weve some bandages for the water temple. said Sandry.  
When everone was leaving the table Briar waslked by Sandry and said in an undertone "Tonight we need to talk, meet me on the room once everone is asleep"  
"Ok" she wispered Just as quietly. All Briar could think about all day was what he was going to say that night.   
  
  
  
  
Hey guys. I know it's cheasy but I have writers block  
pool  
  
A/N Sorry On the last time i uploaded uploaded harry potter fic   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. That Night

A/N Hey ppl I'm trying to update all my stories I had some major block that's why it took so long thanx to all the peeps who reviewed ****

A/N Hey ppl I'm trying to update all my stories I had some major block that's why it took so long thanx to all the peeps who reviewed! Oh ya all thoughts are in _Italics. _Briar acts like a complete fool in this but hey the kids a teenager!

__

"Man I'm nervous" thought briar. He had been worried the whole day, Sandry was beautiful but did she really love him? For about 5 more minutes he sat there thinking things like, "_Am I really worthy of her?" _ "Offcorse you are Briar but does that really matter?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Sandry with a small smile playing on her face. "How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Briar. "What, that wasn't thought-speak?" she asked, her smile now turning to a look of puzzlement. "No, at least I didn't think it was" replied Briar. "But mabey when we think really hard about something it does that." "I'll ask Niko about it tomorrow" said a voice. The two lovers immediately dropped each others hands with they had been holding. There stood Tris with a grin on her face and mischief in her eyes. "What are you two doing up here." she asked with the same look in her eye. "We both heard something and decided to come check it out." lied Sandry quickly. "Sandry, as a liar you really suck!" yelled Tris. "But it's the truth!" shouted Sandry. "Tris go back to bed." Said Briar. "OK but don't stay up that long." Tris agreed. She walked down the steps. "We should be getting back." Said Sandry. "OK but one more thing." said Briar. "What," she asked. Briar swept her up into a kiss so sweet that Sandry's knees almost gave way. "Now you can go back," he said smiling a little. They heard a laugh and footsteps going back to Tris's room. "_I guess now there are two people who_ _know now'' thought Briar. _

A/N that was a horrible chapter I know but the next will be better I promise! Oh ya thankies to all the ppl who reviewed! 

Luv ya all,

pool


End file.
